


启蒙老师（下）

by Yolanda_NG



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: NCT 2019
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolanda_NG/pseuds/Yolanda_NG
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 60





	启蒙老师（下）

6

李帝努当然知道他是黄仁俊的第一个人，甚至他有把握做黄仁俊的最后一个人。

这些年，李帝努在黄仁俊身边安插了好几个眼线。黄仁俊的挚友李东赫是李帝努的堂兄弟，黄仁俊的顶头老板罗渽民是李帝努的死党，甚至于黄仁俊表演时的搭档朴志晟也是李帝努从小用各种游戏设备贿赂到大的弟弟。

黄仁俊每天吃了什么，见了什么人，在舞蹈室练了多久，回家坐的谁的车，李帝努一清二楚。

李东赫经常笑李帝努“变态痴狂”，李帝努也深知自己这辈子是交代给黄仁俊了。但他不承认自己这种行为是执念。他爱黄仁俊，想跟他结婚，建立他们两个自己的家庭，这是他记事起就坚信不疑的事情。

但哪怕情根深种至此，十几年来，李帝努也没舍得去惊扰他。李帝努用自己的方式在黄仁俊身边建设领地，领地中央的人却从未被剥夺半分自由。

直到黄仁俊决定扎根英国并开始打听舞团附近的房子，李帝努才感觉到了迫切感。

他回到李家老宅，答应了李家一系列近乎苛刻的要求，第一次开口跟祖父要东西。

“爷爷，我想跟仁俊结婚。”

终于，他要来了一纸婚约，跟黄仁俊有了一生的牵绊。

而这些事情，黄仁俊这辈子也不用知道。

他要做的只有继续当舞台上最耀眼的天鹅——所属于他的天鹅。

7

扩张还在继续。

黄仁俊把脸埋在手臂间，似乎想用这样的方式来掩盖自己不时发出的声音。他的背脊随着呼吸起伏，漂亮的肩胛骨像蝴蝶一样，一收一放。身体里的手指已经增加到三根，但李帝努还在试探，他在寻找那个让黄仁俊疯狂的地方。

李帝努的另一只手也没闲着。他轻捏着黄仁俊左边的乳尖，却像玩得太入迷一样，对另一边不闻不问。黄仁俊轻咬着唇，任由身体里那股陌生的酥麻感肆意穿梭。李帝努的手逐渐向下，在黄仁俊早就立起的部位周围来回摸索，就是不碰那个已经溢出热液的地方。

黄仁俊的手臂有点湿了。眼角不断渗出的液体和一开口就会冒出的啜泣声让他束手无策。此刻所有的感觉都是陌生的，就连身后的人此刻对他做的所有事情也变得奇怪。本想默默承受这一切，希望可以跟李帝努旗鼓相当，却在身体内乱窜的热流逐渐毫无章法时抬起了头。

“……帝努……可……可以了吗？”

镜子里望向他的眼神湿润纯情。但颤动的声线已经暴露了身下人几近崩溃的心情。黄仁俊的全身都发红了，特别是眼眶周围和那被过度啃咬的嘴唇。松垮的开衫上衣早就发皱潮湿，堪堪挂在黄仁俊的手臂上。

李帝努惊觉自己逼得太紧，把黄仁俊转过身来，用手指拨开黄仁俊额前带着湿气的碎发。如同白纸一样纯粹的黄仁俊，乖巧懂事得让人心疼的黄仁俊，自己魂牵梦绕大半个人生的黄仁俊——

现在是他的黄仁俊了。

李帝努把人拖着屁股抱起轻放在铺着毛巾的洗手台上，手掌摩挲着黄仁俊的脸庞，给了两人间第一个真正的吻。

像是终于有了实感，李帝努又回到了那个温柔的、黄仁俊熟悉的样子。

李帝努的舌尖已经探入黄仁俊的口腔，黄仁俊也乖巧地张着嘴任对方予取予求，双臂不自觉地交缠在李帝努的脖颈后方，嘴里哼唧出声。

看，他的宝贝根本不需要所谓的学习材料，有他这个启蒙老师，聪明的学生很快就无师自通了，如果经常做的话——那黄仁俊就是一个通晓诱惑之道的妖精了吧。

8

就在黄仁俊因为缺氧而逐渐意识模糊时，李帝努放过了他。突然，他的腿弯被轻易抬起，整个人被横抱起来。

“等……等一下……”黄仁俊惊呼出声。

李帝努低头看着怀中一脸疑惑的宝贝，没忍住又偷偷亲了好几下，抱着人打开浴室门往卧室走去。

李帝努故意走得晃晃悠悠，黄仁俊不得不紧紧圈住李帝努的脖子才不至于掉下去。身上的衣服不知道什么时候已经被李帝努脱下，现在全身上下一丝不挂。黄仁俊久违的羞耻感突然回笼，惊觉自己现在是个什么样的境地，自暴自弃地把脸埋在李帝努的胸膛里“眼不见为净”。

怀里人可爱得不得了，李帝努在他看不见的地方，眼睛都笑没了。

当黄仁俊被同样不着寸缕的李帝努压在床心，才反应过来，东赫说的那种痛很快就要来了。

“帝努，等一下……”黄仁俊着急地用手推着李帝努的胸膛。

“嗯？”

李帝努的吻不断地落在黄仁俊的身上。要知道，他等这天已经等了十几年。那些不可描述的梦境从今天开始都可以逐一实现。

李帝努的吻可能有安抚的作用，黄仁俊抱紧身上的温暖，尝试打着商量。

“你待会儿能不能轻一点……我明天想要去练舞……”

李帝努几不可闻地笑出了声。停下动作，看着身下人的眼睛。

“希望我轻一点？可是对象是你的话，那样对我来说很难。而且——”李帝努顶了顶下体，“它为了仁俊，已经快憋坏了。”

黄仁俊有点犹豫，但准备婚礼这段时间，他被哥哥、嫂子、还有东赫拖着到处买东西，已经很久没有踏进舞室了。

“要不今天就算了吧，仁俊要早点休息”说完李帝努就要起身。

“不是……我不是这个意思。”黄仁俊着急地用手臂圈住打算起身的人，“我是说……我是想说……”

黄仁俊明显在做着最后的精神抗争。

“算了，你随便好了……轻一点，重一点都可以。”

李帝努本来憋笑憋到肝疼，听完这句话，眸色骤然加深，发狠地低头深吻怀里的人。

这个妖精，不知道在床上的时候有些话不能乱说吗？

9

黄仁俊不知道自己说错了哪句话，李帝努开始啃咬他。

跟刚才浴室里的深吻不一样。现在黄仁俊被李帝努紧紧困在怀里，手被交叠着压制在头顶，双腿也被李帝努的左腿压着，头微微地扬起，被迫承受着两人所有的津液。除此之外，李帝努的手指还在拨弄着他今晚格外发肿的左侧乳尖。

“……帝……帝努……我说错什么了吗？”

李帝努听了逐渐放开对黄仁俊的钳制，他的手摩挲着向下，一手圈住了黄仁俊那早就翘起的粉红色部位上上下下，另一手来到他即将占有的地方进进出出。

黄仁俊没等到李帝努的回答又被迫卷入欲望的潮涌里。身体的热流逐渐向下身汇聚，他觉得自己变得奇怪又放荡。他早就记不起教学视频里的人到底做了什么，只凭本能抓住李帝努的肩膀，看着他的眼睛喘息。

李帝努死盯着身下人的每一个表情，眼神发狠充斥着侵占。他用下身顶动着黄仁俊的腿间。手里的东西开始胀大抖动，空气逐渐变得稀薄，黄仁俊颤抖着在他手上释放了。

黄仁俊还在高潮的余韵里，这个当头，李帝努终于忍不住，把黄仁俊的双腿放在臂弯，俯下身贴上黄仁俊早已红肿的唇，把自己送入黄仁俊的身体。

本应出口的痛呼被吻全数堵住。身体如同被撕裂的痛感让黄仁俊的眼眶又流出了眼泪。李帝努此刻也不好受，他的下身被温暖包覆着却要忍住狠狠抽动的欲望，他只进入了一半缓慢动作，但黄仁俊明显已经因为疼痛而全身紧张，包括那现在包裹着他的地方也更加紧绷。

李帝努的手在黄仁俊的身上抚摸安抚，他尝试着变化各种角度，极尽温柔也极富耐性。终于在某个瞬间，黄仁俊因为他的顶动而全身一缩，身体开始不自觉的轻颤。李帝努盯着他的脸，专注地集中于那个点。

“……等一下……帝努，我有点奇怪……”

“哪里奇怪？”李帝努的声音已经嘶哑，还是耐心地在黄仁俊的耳边哄他，“仁俊想要我怎么做？”

“……那个地方，刚才那个地方……你碰到了……我变得很奇怪”黄仁俊的声音越来越轻。

“所以仁俊想要我怎么做啊？嗯？”李帝努还在黄仁俊身体里，却假装不懂一样，再也不碰那个地方。

“……想要帝努……再碰一下……那个地方……”

“遵命。”

10

绵密的吻不断落下，李帝努的抽动也不断发狠。他的拇指按住黄仁俊的下巴，让他的牙齿松开对嘴唇的束缚，放出被压抑的叫声。

他身体力行地教学，希望可以在床上调教出一个真实的、粘人的、可爱的黄仁俊。不用这么乖，任性点也可以。

最后的几下李帝努用了全力，他整根没入又整根拔出。汗不断地滴落在黄仁俊身上，性感迷人。

终于在一声压抑的低吼后，李帝努完成了这场“洞房花烛”的启蒙仪式。

真好，黄仁俊完完整整地属于他了。

此刻他把黄仁俊圈在怀里，手掌还是不断地在黄仁俊身上唯一长肉的地方恋恋不舍。黄仁俊不知道李帝努为什么这么喜欢摸他的屁股，是像东赫说的那样吗？

“帝努……你是不是还……”

“嗯？”

“东赫说，他们结婚那天，马克哥做了很……唔……”李帝努赶紧堵住黄仁俊的嘴巴。在他们新婚之夜，他已经听到了好多次李东赫的名字，现在连李马克的名字都出现了，那可绝对不行。

李帝努又吻了好一会才放过他。黄仁俊又想开口提问——

“仁俊哪，叫我。”

“帝努……”

“不对，我们结婚了。”

“嗯？有什么不一样吗？”

“妈妈平时怎么叫爸爸的？”

“……老公？”

“乖。”


End file.
